Øyvind 'Owane' Pedersen
Musical Background Øyvind's first documented musical endeavour on YouTube are related to his DJ Owane career. His single Releasing The Truth was released under Karl Erik Nordahl's, A.K.A Key-Zee, YouTube channel. A year later, Øyvind uploaded a video to his own channel for his band Crimson Bud. This was Øyvind's main musical focus as seen by the numerous uploads of Crimson Bud content. Rumour has it that Øyvind had previously been in a Christian Metal band called In Grief but there is no documented footage of this... or is there? As of 4th March 2014, Øyvind began a series of video's entitled 'Saturday Jam' which would contain future Owane material that we all know and love today. The first Saturday Jam video is a pre-production of 'Saturday Begins' from the Greatest Hits EP which has over 100,000 plays on Spotify rendering it as his most listened to song. He released the EP in 2015 and in the following year, he released his debut full length album Dunno. Yeah Whatever followed 2 years later in 2018. Lore Owane is a guitarist who writes and records guitar parts for his project with the help of lifelong friend, Producer and Recording Engineer Josef 7. He had recently been suffering with low vitamin and shred levels which had resulted in a high cringe level. This resulted in a Vitamin Demon entering and altering Owane's dream state. A confused Owane was tended to and awoken by Josef 7, boosting his low vitamin levels with a small but highly concentrated dose of Multivitamin Juice. On their way to Krul & Owane studios, Owane sees the figure in his dream on the side of the road. Josef begins to explain that the figure he saw in his dream was a Vitamin Demon and that he is being targeted due to his large supply of Multivitamin Juice located in the Multivitamin Storehouse. The Vitamin Demon had previously interfered during Owane's dream of playing his song 'The Summer Jam'. The demon had altered the dreams construct and showed Josef drowning outside of the Safe Zone guarded by Shia LeBeouf. Owane had thought that Shia had just been hanging out with them but Josef hired him to keep the vitamin demons away. They arrived at the studio but just as they were about to record, Shia called to inform that Owane's twin brother Dwayne was in danger. Upon hearing this news, they went in a hurry back to Owane HQ. On the way, they had encountered Dj0sh Zer0 who ends up being run over even though Owane applied the emergency breaks. This resulted in an unwilling haircut. Soon after this, they arrived back at Owane HQ. Owane took a short rest but unfortunately during this rest, Owane's dreams were once again intercepted by a Vitamin Demon. This time the Demon was impersonating Dwayne to which instantly woke Owane from the nightmare. Josef had reassured Owane that it was only a dream and that Owane should find Dwayne. Owane managed to find Dwayne but Dwayne seems to have given up on the idea of running from the Demons as there was already one nearby. The Demon made it's way forth. After disclosing that he was there for a slaughter and not a hidden camera show, he attempts to slaughter both Dwayne and Owane. They both escaped so the Vitamin Demon reached out to his Vitamin Grandmaster. He was told that he will be demoted if he did not stop Owane from releasing the next album. Dwayne, Josef and Owane safely made it back to Krul & Owane Studios where they could finally begin recording the album. Just as Josef began recording, Jeff Winter, public relations agent, interrupts with an urgent message declaring that the three of them are to go to Poland. Josef didn't seem to like this idea.